Yasuki Hachi
Daidoji Hachi was a bushi of the Crane Clan who was believed to have been the clostest in line to the Yasuki family title. He changed his name to Yasuki Hachi and served as the Yasuki Daimyo for both the Crane and Crab Clan. Family Hachi was born to a low stationed Daidoji family, and his life was anything but easy. His parents died in the War of Spirits, and his younger sister, Bayushi Sunetra, was fostered to the Scorpion Clan leaving him alone in the world. Unfinished Business, Part II, by Rich Wulf Hachi died without knowing his sister was still alive. Youth Hachi served as minor gunso of the Daidoji family, before the machinations of Hantei Naseru later propelled him into the higher eschelons of Rokugan's culture. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Hachi apparently earned a reputation for being somewhat indiscreet in his affairs with a Doji provincial governor's twin daughters. Island in the Mist, Part III, by Rich Wulf Topaz Champion Hachi was offered the chance to participate in the Test of the Topaz Champion by a comrade of his father. Hachi took part and managed to win, becoming the Topaz Champion. This victory allowed him entry to train at the pretigious Kakita Dueling Academy. Yasuki Daimyo When the last Yasuki Daimyo and his heir died the ancestry of the Yasuki family was traced, and Hachi was found to be the next in line to be the Yasuki Daimyo. Clan letter to the Crane #15 (Welcome Home letters) Yasuki Hachi Yasuki Hachi flavour) The Yasuki War between the Daidoji and the Crab had begun five days before the funeral of Toturi when Crane forces took over Yasuki Hanko. Four Winds, p. 31, which was resolved when Yasuki Hachi swore fealty to the Crab as well as retaining his allegiance with the Crane. Therefore, the Yasuki family for a time belonged to both Clans simultaneously. Since this normally resulted in the inevitable breaking of one oath and subsequent seppuku, only Hachi's office as Emerald Champion mades it possible to officially serve two Clans while exclusively heeding the Emperor's commands. Emerald Champion Initially, his ascendance to the Yasuki Daimyoship was seen as lucky at best and fraudulent at worst by Rokugani society. Looking for the respect and admiration of others, he decided to join the Test of the Emerald Champion that was called after it was decided that Kakita Toshiken was too ill to discharge his duties. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo The Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, sent Hachi to compete merely to remove him from the tangled affairs of Second Yasuki War for a time. He was sent not because Kurohito felt Hachi could win, but because he was expendable. Clan Letter to the Crane #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Unbeknownst to all, the tournament in Kyuden Seppun was another fraud, organized by Hantei Naseru and his Scorpion allies to ensure that no Emerald Champion with loyalties to any of the Winds shall come to power and potentially complicate the struggle for the Steel Throne. Thus, even though Hachi soundly defeated all of his opponents during the tournament, his last 2 competitors, Bayushi Kwanchai and Shiba Aikune were both disqualified before even facing him, effectively giving him the Championship without a fight. This managed to ironically increase the distrust and ill will that Hachi faced. However, Hachi managed to prove that he was not an ineffective pawn through carefully fought courtly skirmishes with Naseru as well as the successful evacuation of Otosan Uchi during Daigotsu's attack on it. In the process, he has become good friends with Naseru. Since the fall of Otosan Uchi Yasuki Hachi refused to abandon the traditional Emerald Champion Estate. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 300 Friendly Traveler Village - 1158 In 1158 Doji Kazo took the Friendly Traveller Village in a swift attack. Friendly Traveler, by Rich Wulf Hida Shara prepared to face Kazo in battle to retake the Village. The battle was interrupted before it began by the arrival of Hachi, with his liutenant Bayushi Norachai and his friend and politic advisor Nagori. He began negotiations that proposed Crab and Crane to share control of the city. Kazo and Shara accepted the peace treaty. Hida Shara (Dark Allies flavour) Test of the Jade Champion In the preparations of the contest Naka Tokei met Hachi to give him an advice: "The future lies in the past." Toturi Miyako gave the full support of the Monkey Clan to the Emerald Champion, and its help when needed. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I Contesting Yasuki Lands In 1159, in the month of the Horse, Hachi and the Fifth Legion awaited Akodo Kaneka while the Bastard approached Friendly Traveler Village to claim his rights on the Yasuki lands. Hachi ordered Kaneka to leave, but Kaneka insulted the Emerald Champion, attempting to draw them in a duel. Hachi decided to declare a non letal duel, to see whose stance was better. Kaneka took his familiar stance, while Hachi clumsily took the stance of an Akodo Bushi. Hachi lost the duel, but lived to retreat. Kaneka took total control of Yasuki provinces. Complications, by Rich Wulf Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 Shortly after Hachi travelled to Kyuden Kakita to meet the former Emerald Champion, Kakita Toshiken. Toshiken repeadtly referred to Hachi as Daidoji Hachi, but gave no explanation. Toshiken's final advice was there was only one other man he could trust to finalize the Second Yasuki War in one stroke; the Hare Clan Champion Usagi Ozaki. Questionable Reputation Many clans reviled Yasuki Hachi as a simple pawn of Hantei Naseru. Yasuki Lands Gambit Hachi's right hand, Bayushi Norachai, played a gambit with the Anvil after the events surrounding the rights to the Yasuki lands. Following a non-lethal duel between Akodo Kaneka and Hachi, Norachai asked the Imperial Court for Naseru's support. By speaking in Hachi's favor, Naseru would seem to be supporting a shamed and incompetent Emerald Champion, but by speaking against him he would no longer appear to be controlling Hachi. Naseru's decided for the latter, shaming Hachi further, but dispelling the common perception of Hachi to be a Naseru's pawn. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kolat Conspiracy against Naseru's Life Hachi returned to the Court upon Naseru's request, at which point he informed them about Emerald Magistrates who had distroyed a kolat cell. With the information gathered by Doji Nagori a Sleeper Agent was uncovered with a deep-set unsconscious instruction to kill Hantei Naseru. After that event Naseru only chose to forget how Hachi had resolved the Yasuki lineage issue. Aftermath Bayushi Norachai and Hachi forced Naseru to distance the Anvil from Hachi by publicly shaming Hachi's name and then redeeming him before the consequences of that shame could come to call, thereby breaking any perception of Hachi as Naseru's lap-dog. Fall of Otosan Uchi Shortly after Hachi was advised by Seppun Isei that Shadowlands forces were attacking the Imperial City from the sea. Naseru ordered him to gain time with his Emerald legions to put in safe place the Imperial Court members. Hachi was alongside Norachai in the Asako Records trying to hold a defensive line when Tsukuro fought him. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kyuden Kakita - 1160 Hachi led the Emerald Magistrates in battle in 1160 against forces led by the False Hoturi who were attacking Kyuden Kakita. Hachi had been advised by Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei to bring an additional legion of Magistrates, which significantly aided in the repelling of the attackers. Inside the castle Megumi possesed by Dairya's soul had killed Seppun Toshiken, cut off an arm of Doji Reju and left Kakita Noritoshi with one eye less. Megumi fled after Toturi Miyako's intervention. Blessings and Curses Death Hachi met his end honorably defending his Emperor, Toturi III, at the Battle of the Tomb in 1168.The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 External Links * Daidoji Hachi (Spirit Wars) * Yasuki Hachi (Gold) * Yasuki Hachi Exp (An Oni's Fury) * Yasuki Hachi Exp2 (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Champions Category:Topaz Champions